Sonic the Hedgehog Genesis
Sonic the Hedgehog Genesis is a Game Boy Advance remake of the original Sonic the Hedgehog video game for the Sega Mega Drive/Genesis, made in celebration of the 15th anniversary of the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series that has only been released in North America. Similar to the version on Sonic Jam, it features a save system, and includes the spin-dash ability from later Sonic titles available in a separate "Anniversary Mode", plus a "Classic Mode" lacking the Spin Dash. Saving mechanics This game has a new saving feature in all modes. After beating a level, the game will save your progress. Then, after restarting the game, you will have the chance to "Resume" the game from where you left off. However, it can be very glitchy. Differences with the remake While considered to be a remake of the original Sonic the Hedgehog, there are some major differences between the two games: General differences *Due to the Game Boy Advance's smaller screen, the player can see less of Sonic's surrounding. *The game has a considerable amount of lag, even while the player is not moving. This causes Sonic to move with seemingly short bursts of 'speed', which can make progressing through certain sections of the game more difficult. *Destroying an enemy no longer shows how many points the player is awarded for it. However, points are still shown when the player breaks through blocks in the Marble Zone stage. *The backgrounds no longer have parallax scrolling, with the only exception being the Green Hill Zone stage. *The music has been remade to suit the Game Boy Advance's technology.http://gameboy.ign.com/objects/837/837198.html *The sound effects are different from the original (save for some exceptions like the Ring chimes, which seem to be directly recorded from the original version). Additionally, some sound effects are re-used for different events, such as the enemy destruction sound being re-used for when walls are broken and when Sonic breathes in an air bubble in the Labyrinth Zone, it makes a squeaky sound effect. *The Invincibility power-up lasts longer than in the original. *If Sonic loses a life in a level, the level music keeps on playing while the game restores Sonic to his last saved position. In the original, the music stopped and restarted during this sequence. *When Sonic dies, his sprite switches from his standard "shocked look" to the drowned sprite. This is most likely to make his death animation similar to those in the Sonic Advance game series. Speed oddities *The 'Power Sneakers' high speed power-up no longer gives a speed increase. In fact, they make Sonic run a bit slower due to the lag and how fast the game must load what's up ahead. *Jumping no longer reduces Sonic's speed at all. *When being hit in mid-air, Sonic no longer stops moving after landing. *Generally speaking, the only way to reduce Sonic's high speed is by pressing in the opposite direction of which he's running. *If Sonic lands on a vertical spring while not holding any directional buttons, he will lose all forward momentum. Jumping physics *Sonic's jump height is higher, making boss battles easier and certain platforms more accessible. *Jumping out of a roll leaves Sonic in full control during the jump, and gives him a great speed boost. *Sonic no longer bounces higher after jumping into enemies or item monitors. *It is now extremely difficult to gain height by jumping onto upward slopes. *The see-saws in the Star Light Zone stage will frequently project Sonic up in small heights, making the level difficult in parts where these are needed to progress through. Taking damage *When Sonic takes damage, he is always knocked in the direction that he is not facing. *If Sonic is hit underwater, he will be projected back in a long distance. Boss fights *Dr. Eggman can no longer suffer multiple hits while he's flashing. This is because the boss pushes Sonic away even when in his 'attacked' state. *It is possible to get stuck between Dr. Eggman and the invisible barrier to the left of the screen. Dr. Eggman suffers from several attack hits until either Sonic is pushed up and over or Dr. Eggman is destroyed. *Sonic's speed is no longer reversed when hitting Eggman; instead it matters where he's hit. *Due to Sonic's increase in jump height it is actually possible to destroy Eggman without the use of the platforms during the Green Hill Zone boss. Glitches There are many glitches present in the game, for example: *Various sprites are missing frames of animation. *Enemy sprites don't always appear where they are supposed to, often not appearing at all. *Sonic's 'looking up' frame moves his sprite a few pixels out of place. *Horizontal Springs are upside down. *During Special Stages, each slot's effect will be triggered constantly if Sonic keeps touching it, instead of jumping into it several times (for example, if Sonic keeps in touch with a Reverse slot, the whole level will constantly change its rotation, instead of changing it once). It is also possible to go through the tiles and out of bounds. *The level walkthrough present in the credits is much different, occasionally even showing some of the game's glitches. *When Sonic is forced into a roll and jumps without holding forward, he will experience a large speed boost. This can be used to such great effect, that in some stages, one can complete the level by just continually jumping, without ever pressing left or right. Also, it can be used so that jumping through solid walls and obstacles is possible.http://youtube.com/watch?v=JLyGpMS5blc *Collision bugs occur. Reception Sonic the Hedgehog Genesis did not fare well in the market. The game was criticised due to framerate issues, numerous bugs, enemies occasionally showing off silly behavior, poor sound, and it was also criticized in many other fields, such as the poor physics due to the core engine for the game being remade poorly, and the reduced field of view. Due to the numerous bugs, the fact that Sonic the Hedgehog had been previously ported to other consoles without such bugs and the fact that it came from such a classic game, it is considered nearly unplayable and is also considered to be one of the worst games ever. Game Rankings currently scores it 33%. Sources *''Nintendo Power'' September 2006 *IGN *Sega's Sonic the Hedgehog Genesis Page External links *Game Pictures From IGN *GameSpot page Category:2006 video games Category:Video game remakes Category:Side-scrolling video games Category:Side-scrolling platform games Category:North America-exclusive video games Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog video games